Coagulation
by Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki
Summary: Sungmin ingin merayakan hari jadinya yang kedua dengan kyuhyun namun yang terjadi malah menjadi malapetaka bagi pasangan itu. Kyumin genderswitch. RnR please


**COAGULATION**

Genre: Angst

Cast: Kyuhyun

Sungmin a.k.a Minnie (yeoja)

Nari (yeoja)

Member Super Junior

**NO BASH PLEASE**

Summary: How if i can't see you again. Tomorrow morning when I unknowingly reach for the telephone what will i do then. Tell me what to do. I want to smile and leave you with a good image but when i look at you the tears ultimately fall down

minnie pov

annyeong lee sungmin imnida biasa dipanggil minnie.

aku adalah mahasiswa di salah satu jurusan di kyunghee university

boleh dibilang aku adalah yeoja biasa dengan wajah bulat chubby dan tubuh sedikit gemuk

aku paling benci hitung-hitungan tapi sangat suka bermain musik, karna itulah aku memilih masuk ke jurusan post music modern di kyunghee university

awalnya hidupku dikampus sangat membosankan hingga suatu hari aku bertemu seorang namja dengan suara yang mampu membiusku

flashback

sejak masuk di kampus hingga sekarang aku hanya memiliki satu teman yang bernama Nari

kami selalu bersama sejak SMP hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk masuk dikampus yang sama

dikarenakan Nari suka dengan mate-matika akhirnya yeoja itu masuk dijurusan MIPA sedang aku memilih masuk ke jurusan post music modern

setiap ada waktu luang aku dan nari pasti bercerita berdua di kantin

dalam hidupku, aku jarang memiliki teman

mungkin hal itu terjadi karna aku termasuk pemilih dalam berteman

selain itu aku juga pemalu sehingga orang lain yang ingin menjadi temanku harus bersikap aktif untuk mengimbangi kepasifanku

mungkin hal itulah yang membuatku cocok dengan Nari karna yeoja itu sangat ceria dan senang berbicara

aku yang pasif tentu saja hanya mendengarkan ceritanya

akhir-akhir ini Nari jarang bersamaku karna yeoja itu baru saja jadian dengan salah satu member boyband yang tengah naik daun yakni Shindong Super Junior

awalnya aku tidak percaya namun saat Nari memperlihatkan fotonya bersama Shindong akhirnya aku pun percaya

karna Nari yang akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa menemaniku akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang musik

bila sedang sedih ataupun merasa sendiri aku slalu menumpahkannya dengan bernyanyi

saat sedang asyik bernyanyi tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang namja yang juga ikut menyanyi

aku yang terlarut mendengar suaranya akhirnya membiarkannya melanjutkan lagu yang tadi aku nyanyikan

Mianhadaneun maljochado

Ireokena miandhande

Ireo naega museunmareul otteohke haeyahalkka

Sumjocha swil su uhbseulmankeum ohjireowo

saat namja itu menyanyikan bagian terakhir dengan suara tingginya aku pun semakin terhanyut dan tanpa sadar jantungku berdegup semakin cepat

tidak lama suara namja itu pun hilang...

aku yang sempat terhanyut langsung membuka mata dan tidak lama mataku langsung membelalak karna melihat Kyuhyun Super Junior tlah berada dihadapanku

ternyata namja yang tadi menyanyi adalah kyuhyun, pantas saja suaranya sangat bagus saat menyanyikannya

lagu "She's Gone" tadi kan memang lagu boybandnya

dengan wajah terkejut aku lalu menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam

"tadi knapa kamu brenti nyanyi?"tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba

aku lalu mendongakkan kepalaku ke arahnya

"ne? itu... itu karna suaramu sangat bagus"jawabku jujur

"suaramu juga bagus"katanya hingga membuatku kembali terkejut

"ne? gomawo"kataku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah

sejak saat itu aku dan kyuhyun menjadi semakin dekat

bila kyuhyun sedang tidak sibuk dan berada di kampus biasanya kami menghabiskan waktu kami di ruang musik bernyanyi bersama

tidak terasa sudah sebulan aku dan kyuhyun menjadi teman dekat hingga suatu hari namja itu mengajakku bertemu

dengan cepat aku mengiyakan dan langsung berdandan

entah kenapa aku ingin terlihat cantik dihadapannya

aku datang sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan namun hingga setengah jam lewat dari jadwal pertemuan kyuhyun tidak juga muncul

aku yang terus menunggunya di taman mulai merasa kedinginan

aku mengusap-usap kedua tanganku agar tubuhku sedikit hangat

20 menit kemudian akhirnya kyuhyun pun datang

aku lalu mengembangkan senyumku padanya

"mianhe minnie aku telat"katanya dengan wajah bersalah

"gwenchana... tadi aku juga telat kok"kataku berbohong

"syukurlah... oh ya... aku mau nunjukin sesuatu sama kamu"katanya sambil menarik tanganku

secercah perasaan hangat langsung menjalar ditubuhku

mungkin kyuhyun yang menjalariku dengan rasa hangat itu hingga aku tak merasa kedinginan lagi

tidak lama kami pun sampai disuatu tempat yang sangat indah di pinggir sungai han

di tempat itu terdapat sebuah meja makan dengan dua kursi

diatas meja terdapat dua piring makanan dan sebotol wine

dengan sigap kyuhyun menggeser sebuah kursi agar bisa kududuki

"gomawo kyuhyun"kataku sambil tersenyum senang

"cheonma"katanya lalu duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapanku

kami lalu makan dalam diam

sempat terlintas dalam fikiranku apa maksud dari sikap kyuhyun yang aneh

namun berhubung jantungku yang tidak bisa dikendalikan akhirnya aku pun tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk berfikir

setelah makan malam kyuhyun mengajakku duduk di pinggir sungai

aku dan kyuhyun duduk berdampingan dan tidak lama kyuhyun membalik tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya

"minnie..."kata kyuhyun hingga membuatku menatapnya heran

"waeyo kyuhyun?"tanyaku bingung

"mianhe"

"mianhe? wae?"tanyaku semakin bingung

"mianhe karna aku gag bisa ngendaliin perasaanku sama kamu. mianhe karna aku dah lancang karna sayang ma kamu"katanya lalu menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah

aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya sehingga tak mampu berkata-kata

"minnie..."katanya sambil mengguncang tubuhku

"ne?"tanyaku begitu tersadar

"saranghae"katanya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku

"nado saranghae kyu"kataku sambil tersenyum malu-malu

senyum kyuhyun mengembang semakin lebar saat mendengar jawabanku. namja itupun langsung menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya

"gomawo chagi"katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku pelan

aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan berusaha meresapi segala perilaku kyuhyun padaku

"chagi... mianhe aku blum bisa ngasih tau orang-orang soal hubungan kita. aku takut elf dan sparkyu serta kyumin shipper akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kalo mereka tahu hubungan kita"

"ne kyu... aku ngerti kok"kataku sambil tetap tersenyum

kyuhyun yang melihatku tersenyum kembali mengelus kepalaku pelan dan mengecupnya lembut

sejak saat itu aku dan kyuhyun berhubungan secara diam-diam

tak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai hubungan kami termasuk member super junior yang lain dan juga sahabatku nari

karena jadwal kyuhyun yang sibuk kami hanya bisa bertemu pas namja chinguku itu memiliki waktu senggang

itu pun hanya kami habiskan dengan menonton film di apartemen milikku

namun bagiku itu lebih dari cukup karna saat bersamanya entah mengapa hatiku sangat damai

flashback end

hubunganku dan kyuhyun sudah berjalan hampir 2 tahun dan masih blum ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai hubungan kami

entah mengapa sejak 3 bulan yang lalu aku merasa sikap kyuhyun berubah

kyuhyun menjadi semakin jarang menghubungiku dan kami semakin sulit untuk bertemu

bahkan bila aku menghubunginya kyuhyun jarang mengangkatnya ataupun menelfon balik

aku ingin menemuinya di dorm namun dulu aku terlanjur berjanji tidak akan datang ke dorm

akhirnya untuk menutupi kerinduanku aku pun datang ke tempat konsernya

saat melihatnya menyanyikan lagu diatas panggung wajahku langsung memanas

mataku yang sedari tadi memerah mulai mengumpulkan cairan bening yang terus meminta turun namun kutahan hingga akhirnya aku mendengarnya menyanyikan lagu coagulation.

ottokke ottokke Dashin nuhl bol soo uhbseumyuhn nan ottokke  
Naeil achim nado moreuge juhnhwagi eh  
Soni daheumyuhn geuruhmyuhn naneun ottokke  
Wooseumyuh nuhege joheun moseup namkigo shipuh nuhreul bwajjiman  
Gyuhlgoogen heulluh naeryuhjji

air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya turun juga hingga membuat seluruh wajahku basah oleh air mata

aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarku yang memandang aneh ke arahku karena menangis di tengah konser dan terus melihat kyuhyun yang terus menyanyi bersama kedua hyungnya

begitu acara berakhir aku bergegas keluar dari tempat konser sambil berharap dapat bertemu kyuhyun

ketika para member super junior keluar dari tempat konser mereka semua berjalan tepat dihadapanku termasuk kyuhyun

aku langsung memasang senyum terbaikku saat kyuhyun berjalan melewatiku

sempat kulihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajahnya saat melihat kehadiranku namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali datar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

senyum yang tadi sempat mengembang dibibirku langsung hilang tanpa bekas saat melihat sikapnya padaku

saat kembali ke apartemen aku kembali mengingat sikap kyuhyun tadi dan mulai berfikir tentang mengapa sikapnya seperti itu

aku berusaha mengambil sisi positif dan berharap itu hanya cara yang dilakukannya untuk melindungiku

hingga akhirnya suara bel menyadarkanku dari lamunan

dengan langkah berat aku pun melangkah ke arah pintu dan membukanya

aku langsung mengembangkan senyum saat melihat kyuhyun datang

dengan cepat aku melompat ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat namun dengan sigap namja itu melepaskan pelukanku

"minnie aku dah bilang jaga kelakuanmu"katanya dingin lalu beranjak masuk kedalam apartemenku

"ne...kyu... mian aku lupa"kataku sambil menundukkan kepala dan berjalan ke arahnya yang telah duduk di sofa depan tv

"tadi ngapain kamu ke tempat konserku?"tanyanya sambil mengarahkan tatapan ke arah tv yang sedang menyala

"aku rindu ma kamu kyu"kataku lirih

"lalu apa hubungannya antara kamu rindu ama aku dengan datang ke tempat konser?"tanyanya sambil membalikkan wajah ke arahku

"aku ingin sekali melihatmu. kita dah gag pernah ketemu sejak minggu lalu. trus kamu juga ngelarang aku ke dorm jadi aku cuman bisa ngeliat kamu dari tempat konser"jawabku lemah

"kamu tau kan banyak sparkyu di sekitar dorm, kalo kamu datang bisa-bisa mereka curiga. apalagi di tempat konser, mereka sangat ganas minnie"kata kyuhyun gemas

aku menundukkan kepalaku semakin dalam

rasa bersalah semakin dalam menderaku

kyu hanya berusaha melindungiku sedang aku dengan bodohnya malah merusak semua hal yang dia lakukan dan malah terbawa perasaan

"mian kyu... aku gag bakalan kayak gitu lagi"kataku dengan wajah tertunduk sambil menahan air mata yang hampir turun di pipiku

kyuhyun yang melihat sikapku langsung menegakkan kepalaku menghadapnya

"minnie... aku menyakitimu lagi"katanya dengan suara putus asa

"ani... ani... bukan kamu yang nyakitin aku. aku yang salah, mian kyu"kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala cepat

kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuhku erat dan mencium pucuk kepalaku sedang aku hanya bisa meresapi segala perlakuannya

"harusnya dari dulu kita gag pacaran... dengan begitu kamu gag bakalan terluka seperti ini"katanya lagi

"ani...ani... jebal jangan ngomong kayak gitu. bisa kayak gini ma kamu udah buat aku bahagia."kataku semakin menenggelamkan kepalaku didadanya dan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya

"minnie... aku cuman bikin kamu sakit hati, aku gag mau kayak gitu"katanya sambil menjauhkan tubuhku darinya

aku kembali memeluknya erat

"gag kyu... aku gag papa. jebal jangan ngomong kayak gitu"kataku dengan suara terisak

kyuhyun membiarkanku menangis di dadanya sambil sesekali mengelus kepalaku

sejak hari itu aku bertekad tidak mau menyusahkan kyuhyun

aku tidak lagi datang ke tempat konsernya bila aku sangat rindu padanya

biarpun kami tidak bertemu selama 2 minggu dan dia tak bisa dihubungi sama skali

aku hanya bisa mengobati kerinduanku dengan melihat foto-foto kami berdua di hapeku sambil sesekali menonton konsernya di tv

flashback end

besok adalah anniversary ke 2 kami

dan hari ini tepat 3 minggu tak ada kabar darinya

aku kembali menghubungi hapenya dan langsung merasa senang karna hapenya tlah aktif

namun hingga panggilan ke 5 kyuhyun tidak juga mengangkat hapenya

aku pun pasrah dan tidak lagi menelfonnya namun mengirim sebuah pesan singkat

to: kyumin

kyu apa kamu sibuk?

dari tadi aku telfon gag diangkat

oh ya kamu inget kan besok anniversary kita

kalo ada waktu besok kita rayakan bareng

aku tunggu kepastiannya

from:minkyu

setelah mengirim sms aku lalu memandang fotoku dan kyuhyun yang ada di atas meja belajarku

aku sangat berharap kyuhyun membacanya dan membalas pesanku

namun hingga sejam menunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda dari kyuhyun

akhirnya aku pun tertidur

2 jam kemudian hapeku berbunyi dan langsung membangunkanku dari tidur

tanpa melihat layar aku langsung mengangkat telfon

"yeoboseyo"kataku dengan suara mengantuk

"minnie apa kau sudah tidur?"terdengar suara kyuhyun diseberang sana hingga membuat rasa kantukku hilang seketika

"kyu"teriakku senang

"mian aku baru liat sms mu"katanya singkat

"gwenchana. bagaimana keadaanmu? apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanyaku cepat

"ne... minnie mianhe besok aku cuman kosong jam 9 malam. apa kau masih mau merayakan anniversary kita?"tanya kyuhyun diseberang

"ne kyu... aku mau. trus kita ngerayainnya dimana?"tanyaku antusias

"di tepi sungai han saja, tempat kesukaan kita. bagaimana?"tanyanya

"ne kyu. besok aku tunggu kamu disana"

"baiklah... kalo gitu aku mau tidur dulu. jadwalku padat besok"katanya

"ne... slamat ti..."kyu tlah mematikan telfonnya

"dur kyu"sambungku

aku lalu menatap layar hape yang memperlihatkan fotoku bersama kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak didadaku

keesokan harinya aku tlah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk merayakan anniversary ku dan kyuhyun

aku bahkan pergi ke salon untuk didandani dan membeli sebuah gaun untuk kupakai

jam 8 malam aku tlah brada di tempat janjianku dengan kyuhyun

dengan cepat aku mengatur meja makan dan meletakkan 2 buah piring serta wine disana

aku sengaja melakukan hal yang dilakukan kyuhyun saat menembakku dulu

aku berharap sikapnya kembali seperti dulu saat kami baru saja jadian

namun hingga pukul 10 malam aku menunggu kyuhyun tidak kunjung datang

aku lalu mengambil hapeku dan berusaha menghubunginya

namun belum sempat terdengar nada sambung tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seseorang hingga membuatku sontak berbalik

saat berbalik aku melihat sebuah mobil telah meluncur ke arahku

aku langsung menutup mata dan tiba-tiba tubuhku tlah terpental kebelakang

seketika aku merasa seluruh tubuhku remuk dan samar-samar aku melihat seorang namja berlari ke arahku

tidak lama aku pun tidak merasakan apapun

minnie pov end

donghae pov

setelah konser aku bersikeras menyuruh eunhyuk mengajariku membawa mobil

aku sengaja memilih tepi sungai han untuk belajar karena menurutu pada jam segini pasti sudah jarang orang di tempat itu

aku terus belajar hingga akhirnya mulai bisa membawanya

eunhyuk yang kelelahan tertidur disebelahku sedang aku tertawa girang karna mulai pintar membawa mobil

tiba-tiba hapeku berbunyi hingga mengalihkan pandanganku ke hapeku dan tidak memperhatikan arah depan

eunhyuk yang terbangun karna suara hapeku langsung berteriak hingga membuatku sontak melihat kedepan dan..

BRAK

aku menabrak seorang yeoja hingga dia terpental

sontak aku menghentikan mobilku dan langsung diam membeku

sedang eunhyuk langsung melompat turun dan bergegas berlari ke arah yeoja itu

"gwenchana... hei..."teriaknya sambil memegang yeoja itu

aku yang mendengar suaranya langsung tersentak dan bergegas berlari ke arah eunhyuk dan yeoja itu

aku meringis melihat kondisi yeoja itu karna wajahnya yang bulat dan putih bersih sebagian telah tertutupi dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya

eunhyuk dan aku langsung membawa yeoja itu kerumah sakit

aku takut... sangat takut

aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada yeoja itu

terlebih lagi kami tidak mengetahui identitasnya karna saat aku menabraknya tidak ada dompet ataupun kartu identitas ditubuhnya

akhirnya aku hanya bisa menunggu hingga yeoja itu sadar dan meminta eunhyuk untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari member super junior yang lain

setelah 3 hari akhirnya yeoja itupun tersadar

"aku dimana?"tanya yeoja itu dengan suara lemah

aku yang berada di dekatnya langsung beranjak kehadapannya

"kau dirumah sakit, mian aku gag sengaja nabrak kamu"kataku dengan nada menyesal

"gwenchana.."katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum

"'oh ya... aku lee donghae"kataku memperkenalkan diri

"aku tahu... kamu salah satu member super juniorkan"katanya hingga membuatku terkejut

"ne... lalu namamu syapa?"tanyaku

"lee sungmin, gomawo dah bawa aku kerumah sakit"katanya sambil berusaha bangun

aku lalu menolongnya duduk

"itu udah kewajibanku. oh ya.. kami tidak menemukan kartu identitasmu jadi kami tidak bisa menghubungi keluargamu dan lagi hapemu rusak berat tapi aku dah nyuruh orang buat mindahin datanya jadi mungkin besok ato lusa dah bisa diambil"kataku sambil menyerahkan hape miliknya yang telah terbelah dua

"gwenchana... lagian keluargaku semua diluar negeri jadi sulit menghubungi mereka"katanya dengan senyum terpaksa

"apa tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi?"tanyaku lagi

sejenak yeoja itu terlihat berfikir lalu menggeleng lemah

"bisakah aku meminjam hapemu? aku mau ngecek mailbox telfonku"kata yeoja itu

aku pun langsung menyerahkan hapeku padanya

yeoja itu lalu memencet beberapa nomor dan mendekatkan hapeku di telinganya

tidak lama wajahnya berubah murung

yeoja itu lalu mengembalikan hapeku

"waeyo?"tanyaku saat melihat wajahnya yang muram

"aniyo"jawabnya singkat

aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihatnya

"oh ya... 2 jam lagi aku ada konser jadi aku harus pergi skarang. kalo ada apa-apa kamu panggil dokter atau suster. aku udah ngasi nomor telfonku pada mereka jadi kalau ada apa-apa mereka langsung menghubungiku"jelasku panjang lebar

yeoja itu hanya mengangguk namun tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku

"apa seluruh member super junior bakal ikut konser?"tanyanya

"ne... wae?"tanyaku

"aniyo... ya udah kamu pergi gih... ntar telat"katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum

aku yang merasa heran hanya mengangguk dan bergegas keluar dari sana

donghae pov end

minnie pov

"kyuhyun gag pernah ngubungin aku. ngirim pesan suara di mail box ku aja gag"kataku pada diri sendiri

"kyu bogoshippo"kataku lirih

tidak lama aku kembali merasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku

aku lalu memencet tombol untuk memanggil suster

tidak lama suster dan dokterpun datang

mereka lalu memberiku suntikan penhilang rasa sakit namun entah mengapa kepalaku tetap terasa sakit

saat terbangun aku merasa kepalaku masih pusing dan tidak lama aku merasakan darah menetes di hidungku

dengan cepat aku mengambil tissu dan menyeka darah yang mengalir

tidak lama donghae masuk

aku pun menyembunyikan tissu itu dibawah bantalku

kulihat dia tersenyum ke arahku

"bagamana keadaanmu?"tanyanya

"baik"jawabku singkat

"tadi aku bertemu suster katanya hasil lab mu baru kluar besok"katanya menjelaskan

"ne... bagaimana konsermu?"tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil berusaha menahan sakit dikepalaku

"bagus... tadi ada hal yang lucu. apa kau tahu kyuhyun?"tanyanya

aku yang mendengarnya menyebut nama kyuhyun langsung merasa sesak

aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku yang semakin sakit

"tadi kyuhyun sangat lucu, waktu wartawan menanyainya kapan memiliki yeoja chingu dia malah nunjuk victoria. masa kyuhyun bilang kalo dia mau punya yeoja chingu seperti victoria. itu kan tandanya kalo dia emang suka ma victoria"kata donghae sambil tertawa

aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit

memang akhir-akhir ini kyuhyun sering disebut-sebut dekat dengan victoria tapi aku berusaha tidak memperdulikannya karna aku percaya pada kyuhyun

tapi saat mendengarkan perkataan donghae tadi membuat hatiku menjadi sakit

tanpa sadar air mata tlah mengalir di pipiku hingga membuat donghae langsung menghapusnya

"sungmin wae?"tanyanya heran

"ani donghae... aku hanya rindu pada eomma ku"kataku berbohong

donghae kelihatan percaya padaku

"hapemu sudah bisa dipakai besok jadi kamu bisa ngubungin orang tuamu"katanya sambil tersenyum

aku hanya mengangguk

"donghae aku sangat lelah, bisakah kamu pulang skarang. pasti kamu juga lelah"kataku berbohong padahal saat ini aku ingin menjerit karna sakit di dada dan kepalaku

"ne.. kalo ada apa-apa panggil suster arrasseo"katanya

aku hanya mengangguk dan tidak lama namja itu pun pergi

setelah kepergian donghae aku langsung menangis terisak-isak

"wae kyu... wae?"kataku sambil memukul dadaku yang terasa sakit

tiba-tiba sakit kepalaku bertambah parah

aku berusaha untuk tidak berteriak namun tiba-tiba darah kembali mengalir di hidungku

aku pun kembali mengambil tissu dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya

melihat darah itu aku merasa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi

aku lalu membuat dua buah surat satu untuk donghae dan satu lagi untuk kyuhyun

surat itu lalu kusimpan dibawah bantal bersama tissu-tissuku yang terdapat bercak darah

minnie pov end

author pov

keesokan paginya blum ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa sungmin telah meninggal

yeoja itu meninggal dengan senyum pedih diwajahnya

hingga akhirnya dokter masuk untuk memeriksanya dan langsung berteriak kaget begitu menyadari bahwa sungmin telah meninggal

dengan cepat suster menyuruh donghae datang hingga membuat namja itu cemas

"ada apa dok?"tanya donghae begitu sampai dikamar minnie

"mian yeoja itu tlah meninggal. dia meninggal semalam tapi kami baru mengetahuinya sekarang"kata dokter hingga membuat donghae shock

"mwo... maksud dokter apa? bukankah kemarin dia baik-baik saja?"tanya donghae bingung

"kami sudah mendapat hasil labnya, yeoja ini mengalami pembekuan darah jadi pasti ada gejala yang dia alami"jelas sang dokter

donghae hanya bisa menggeleng lemah

tiba-tiba terdengar seruan suster yang sedang berusaha memperbaiki tempat yang tadi ditiduri minnie

"dok... ada bekas tissu dibawah bantalnya"seru suster

donghae dan sang dokter bergegas mendekat

setelah diperiksa ditemukan dua buah surat yang tertera nama donghae dan kyuhyun

donghae bergegas membuka surat miliknya dan membacanya

to:donghae

donghae mianhe karna tlah menyusahkanmu slama ini.

aku gag pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi padaku dan aku harap orang-orang juga begitu

gomawo karna selama beberapa hari ini telah bersikap baik padaku

mian aku gag ngasih tau kalo penyakitku semakin parah

padahal aku takut darah tapi saat melihat darah mengalir dihidungku entah mengapa aku tahu kalo aku gag bakalan sembuh

donghae aku minta tolong sampaikan suratku pada kyuhyun

mungkin kau bertanya kyuhyun syapa

kalau hapeku tlah bisa dipakai kau akan tahu syapa yang kumaksud

gomawo dan jeongmal mianhe

lee sungmin

selesai membaca surat itu donghae langsung menangis

dia tidak menyangka tlah memberikan penderitaan yang sangat berat pada yeoja itu

donghae lalu menyalakan hape yang berisi data hape minnie di hape sebelumnya

mata namja itu langsung membulat saat melihat foto kyuhyun yang sedang berpelukan dengan minnie

dengan cepat donghae lalu pulang ke dorm setelah sebelumnya mengurus biaya rumah sakit minnie

begitu sampai di dorm donghae langsung mencari kyuhyun dan menemukan namja itu tengah asyik bermain psp di kamarnya

"cho kyuhyun... jelaskan syapa yeoja ini?"tanya donghae sambil mengacungkan hape ke wajah kyuhyun

kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat fotonya bersama minnie

"darimana hyung dapat foto itu?"tanya kyuhyun dingin

"jawab saja kyuhyun"geram donghae

"untuk apa hyung menanyakannya. itu bukan hal yang penting"kata kyuhyun acuh

"tidak penting katamu? hya cho kyuhyun"teriak donghae hingga membuat seluruh penghuni dorm mendatangi mereka berdua

"donghae ada apa ini?"tanya leeteuk

donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya tapi malah menarik kerah baju kyuhyun

"jawab aku"teriak donghae marah

"apa minnie yang memberikan foto itu?"tanya kyuhyun

"yaaa... lalu knapa?"

"dasar yeoja itu... aku dah nyuruh dia gag ngasih tau ke orang-orang malah ngasih tau hyung"kata kyuhyun kesal

"memang knapa? apa kau malu mengakuinya hah"teriak donghae semakin marah

"bukan begitu hyung... tapi hyung tau kan sparkyu saat ini semakin beringas. aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya, aku hanya ingin melindunginya hyung"kata kyuhyun membela diri

"kau takut terjadi apa-apa padanya tapi dia masuk rumah sakit kau tidak tahu. itu yang kau maksud melindungi hah"teriak donghae marah

"jadi.. yeoja itu..."tiba-tiba eunhyuk berbicara hingga membuat semua member berbalik ke arahnya

"ya eunhyuk... yeoja itu adalah yeoja chingu magnae kita"kata donghae sinis

eunhyuk yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak kaget

namun tiba-tiba kyuhyun menarik tangan donghae hingga membuat semua member kembali memperhatikan kyuhyun dan donghae

"hyung... dimana minnie... minnie sakit apa hyung?"tanya kyuhyun cemas

"cih...kau masih berani mencemaskannya? kemana saja kau slama ini hah"teriak donghae marah

kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya

rasa bersalah langsung mendera namja itu

"jebal hyung... aku sangat ingin menemuinya"kata kyuhyun memelas

"kau boleh menemuinya setelah membaca ini"kata donghae sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat

di sampul surat itu terdapat bercak darah hingga membuat kyuhyun tersentak kaget

karena penasaran akhirnya kyuhyun langsung membuka surat itu

to:kyuhyun

annyeong kyu...

apa kau datang di anniversary kita?

mian aku gag bisa nunggu kamu lama soalnya aku ada urusan

kyu bogoshippo... jeongmal bogoshippo

udah brapa lama kita gag ketemu?

apa kau tahu kalo aku merindukanmu?

mian beberapa hari ini hapeku tidak aktif

saranghae... kyu neomu-neomu saranghae

mianhe aku belum bisa jadi yeoja chingu yang baik dan selamanya gag bisa jadi yeoja chingu yang baik

kyu... mianhe slama ini aku slalu merepotkan

gomawo untuk 2 tahun kebersamaan kita yang begitu indah

aku sangat bersyukur mengenalmu dan sempat memilikimu

gomawo buat sluruh rasa citamu slama ini

skarang aku gag bakalan ganggu kamu lagi

hiduplah yang baik dan jaga kesehatan

aku mohon carilah yeoja chingu yang bisa ngerti kamu dan gag nyusahin kamu seperti aku

saranghae

minnie

setelah membaca surat itu kyuhyun langsung menangis dan beranjak ke meja disamping tempat tidurnya

disana kyuhyun melihat kalender dan melihat sebuah tanggal yang telah dicoretnya

ternyata kyuhyun melupakan janjinya dengan minnie dan tidak pernah datang ketempat itu

namja itu menangis semakin keras

tangis pilu yang bila didengar oleh orang lain pasti ingin ikut menangis

tiba-tiba donghae telah berada disamping kyuhyun dan menepuk pundak namja itu pelan

"apa kau ingin bertemu sungmin?"tanya donghae yang dijawab anggukan oleh kyuhyun

donghae lalu membawa kyuhyun kekamar tempat minnie dirawat

donghae memang sengaja meminta agar minnie tidak dipindahkan terlebih dahulu

begitu sampai disana kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah minnie dan melihat wajah pucat yeoja itu

"chagi bogoshippo... jeongmal bogoshippo"kata kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh kaku minnie

"chagi bangunlah.. aku dah datang. kamu bilang kamu rindu padaku kan"kata kyuhyun lagi sambil menangis

donghae yang berada dibelakang kyuhyun ikut menangis

"hyung knapa minnie gag bangun?"tanya kyuhyun sambil berbalik ke arah donghae

donghae hanya bisa menangis hingga akhirnya kyuhyun merasakan ada yang berbeda dari minnie

"chagi knapa tubuhmu sangat dingin? apa kau kedinginan? sini ku hangatkan"kata kyuhyun sambil beranjak naik ke atas ranjang minnie dan memeluk tubuh yeoja itu erat

"minnie...minnie"kata kyuhyun sambil terus menangis saat menyadari bahwa minnie tak lagi bernyawa

"mianhe chagi aku melupakan anniversary kita. tapi aku janji di anniversary kita yang ketiga aku pasti ingat. bangun chagi jebal"kata kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala minnie

donghae lalu beranjak keluar meninggalkan kyuhyun bersama minnie

begitu diluar donghae melihat seluruh member super junior tlah berkumpul

"hae... mana kyuhyun?"tanya leeteuk

"didalam hyung... jebal jangan ganggu mereka. kyuhyun butuh waktu dengan minnie"kata donghae sambil terus menangis

"lalu knapa kau menangis?"tanya eunhyuk heran

donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan

tiba-tiba datang seorang dokter

"donghae ssi apa anda sudah selesai? kami harus membawa mayatnya sekarang"kata dokter itu

"mwo"teriak semua member kecuali donghae

"anda tanya saja pada orang didalam"kata donghae

setelah dokter tersebut pergi eunhyuk langsung menarik kerah baju donghae

"syapa yang dia maksud hae.. jawab?"tanya eunhyuk

"minnie dah meninggal"jawab donghae singkat

"dan kau meninggalkannya bersama kyuhyun?"tanya siwon heran

"andwae...jangan ambil dia... andwae"terdengar teriakan kyuhyun dari dalam kamar

seluruh member langsung berlari ke kamar minnie dan melihat kyuhyun yang terus berteriak sambil memeluk tubuh minnie erat

"minnie blum mati... minnie masih hidup... jangan ambil dia"teriak kyuhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuh minnie

namun sayang kekuatannya tidak mampu melawan dokter dan suster hingga akhirnya tubuh minnie direbut secara paksa dan kyuhyun diberi obat penenang

tidak lama kyuhyun tertidur lemas dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya

donghae yang melihat kondisi kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis

sejak saat itu kyuhyun menjadi pendiam dan bila tak ada kegiatan dia akan mengurung diri dikamar sambil memeluk foto-foto minnie

tepat dihari anniversary ketiganya dengan minnie kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu "she's gone" kesukaan yeoja chingunya pada saat konser dengan wajah penuh air mata

Mianhadaneun maljochado

Ireokena mianhande

Ireo naega museunmareul eottokke haeyahalkka

Sumjocha swil su uhbseulmankeum ohjireowo

saat menyanyi dengan nada tinggi suara kyuhyun tidak sampai ke nada tersebut dan hanya isakan yang terdengar dari bibir namja itu

setelah konser kyuhyun langsung ketempat janjiannya dengan minnie dulu dan terus berjalan ke arah sungai tanpa memperdulikan air yang mulai menenggelamkan tubuhnya

**THE END**


End file.
